Numerous techniques exist for the molecular separation of the components of a given sample for either analysis purposes or for product preparation purposes. One type of molecular separation embraces a variety of processes for effecting differential distribution of the sample components between two phases and such processes are generally referred to as chromatography. The differential distribution is achieved by an interchange between a moving phase, which can be a liquid or gas, and a stationary phase.